How Could I Resist?
by RainbowDashing
Summary: A Dramione Story. What happens when Draco gets the courage to tell Hermione the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM DRACOS' POINT OF VEIW**

* * *

I sat in the Slytherin Common Room, pretending that I was listening to what Pansy was saying. Pansy. My so-called 'girlfiend'. If I said I even liked her as a friend, I'd be lying. There was someone else I wanted to be with right now. And I could, if I could just get away from Pansy and Baines. Then my brain just hatched an idea.

"Damn, I forgot, I still have some Potions homework to do." I suddenly burst out. "I have to go to the library and get some books"

"Aww, Draco, will Snape really be that mad at you? Can't you just leave it today?" Pansy whined.

"Dunno, don't want to risk it, so I might as well just do it now. I'll see you guys later."

Thank God, I got rid of them. I started heading down to the library, Granger was always there. _What are you thinking, Draco? You shouldn't be thinking about Granger like this! _But soon I found myself already in the library. I had quick look around, and sure enough, she was sitting at a table, a book open in front of her. I walked over to her casually, pretending to be looking for a book.

"Granger, d'you know where I could find a copy of An Advanced Guide to Potions?" I asked her nicely.

"Oh, um... yeah, you can borrow mine..." she seemed quite shocked at my politeness.

"Thanks." I smiled as she handed me the book. Oh no. Did our hands just touch? I could feel myself blushing. I quickly sat on the edge of the table, opened the book and pretended to read. Then, after a short while, I summoned up all the courage I could to compliment her.

"You look nice today, Granger."

"Thanks?" she replied uncomfortably. I smiled at her and went back to my book.

"Umm, Malfoy?" she said inquisitively she said after a while.

"Yes, Granger?" I said with a small smile.

"Can I just ask... why you're not acting as if you loath me?" She enquired.

"Hermione, look," I realised I just called her by her first name, and it sounded wrong coming from me. "I don't _want_ to be your enemy."

"Then why have you treated me like you do all these years?"

"Let's just say, fathers cane made sure that I didn't like muggle borns." I said with a half hearted smile. Hermione winced and made the expression someone makes when you show them a really bad cut or bruise. "I like you, Granger." To my surprise, she smiled at me with that cute, irresistible smile I'd always loved.

"I'm done studying. Would you like to walk me back to my common room?" she asked me. I couldn't believe my luck.

"'Love to." I grinned. We chatted most of the way back. When we finally got to Gryffindor Tower, she turned round to me.

"Well, Draco, I thought you were just some stuck up brat. But you really are nice, you know that?" I grinned. Next, I don't know how I managed to summon up the courage to do it, but I put my arms around her waist and put my forehead against hers. Then I put my lips on hers. It was the best experience of my life. She didn't pull back, but kissed back. To my amazement, she soon opened her mouth. Our tongues met. _This_ was the best experience of my life. Unfortunately, I kinda did need to breath. I drew back. Hermione's eyes were still closed; she drew in a deep breath and opened them.

"Hermione...I love you." It just came out.

"...I love you too, Draco." I smiled, and then pulled her in closer.

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow." She whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM HERMIONES POINT OF VIEW**

I ant believe that just happened! With _Draco Malfoy_! The common room was quite full when I got in. I tried to do some homework, but it was impossible, I just couldn't get _him_ out of my head! I went up to bed, still thinking about the kiss. It seemed like an age before I managed to get some sleep.

*************

When I awoke the next morning, it took me a while to remember what happened last night. When it finally came to me, I grinned. I thought about it as I got dressed, and on my way down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there. As I sat down, I glanced over at the Slytherin table. Should I tell Harry and Ron about what happened last night? Just as I was about to, I thought about Ron's reaction and thought better of it. On my way out, I bumped into Draco. He looked at me as if nothing had happened last night, but he pushed something into my hand. Looking down at it, I saw a piece of paper folded up neatly. I decided to open elsewhere, some place more private. When I turned a couple of corners and up two flights of stairs, I opened it. It read:

_McGonagall's old classroom,_

_9pm._

In small, fancy writing. McGonagall's old classroom was never used anymore, no one ever went there. The rest of the day, I just thought about Draco.

*************

It was 8:45pm. Almost time to meet Draco. To get away from Ron and Harry, I told them some nonsense story about leaving one of my books in class. They bought it easily. I hurried down to the old classroom, to find Draco already there leaning against an old looking window. White blonde hair fell over his gorgeous, pale face. He looked up at me with those amazing grey eyes.

"You came." He said, smiling. I moved over to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I moved even closer, and let him put his lips on mine. We kissed each other keenly for a couple of minutes. Then I stopped.

"Draco, this is wrong." I said. He put his arms around my waist.

"What's your point?" He grinned. I returned the smile.

"It's just that... if someone finds out, we're both-"I began to say.

"Screwed intensely?" He finished for me. I couldn't help laughing. Then he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, full of love. What was amazing, was that only yesterday morning, I hated him. Now I didn't want to be anywhere apart from in his arms.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, I really want to know what you think! =D **

**P.S. I realise that I called Blaise 'Bains' or something. I have no idea why. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! thanks for all the favourites! sorry ive not updated this in ages, I've been really busy! so yeah pleassseeee reveiw, I really want to know what you think! =D**

* * *

I had been seeing Hermione Granger secretly for 3 months now. Every Friday at 8, t the same place we had our first meeting, McGonagall old class. I dont know what she told Potty and the Weasel to get away, but my excuse was that I helped Professor Snape tidy up his classroom for the weekend. The believed me instantly.

I checked the clock. It was six. I still had another two hours. That was too long!

********

Two hours later, I told Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle my story about helping Snape. Blaise simply said 'Cool' casually and continued his conversation with the rest of them. I started to head down to the old classroom when I got there, Hermione was sitting on one of the desks, looking either worried or deep in thought, I couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good news, I could tell that much.

"What's up?" I asked tentatively.

"Draco... we can't keep doing this." She said. It was a while before I managed to fully take in what she said.

"You mean... you want to stop seeing me?" I could hear my voice shaking ever so slightly.

"No! Of course not!" I gave a sigh of relief. She smiled at me. "It's just... we can't going doing this in _secret._ If we're going to be a couple, we have to tell someone. I feel so guilty, lying to my friends, and sneaking out. _And _if someone catches us, we'll be in such a bad position!" she said. I thought about this for a minute, while she waited patiently in silence.

"Your right." I agreed. I could tell by her expression that this was not the reply she was expecting. "I'll tell Pansy and Blaise tonight. And you'll tell Potty an- Potter and Weasley?" She hit my arm playfully, obviously hearing what I was about to say. I grinned innocently.

"Yes, I'll tell Harry and Ron. So, we both agree?" she asked

"Agreed." I said. She hugged me. "Anyway... I haven't exactly got what I came for." I added slyly.

"Oh, that's right." She said with a smile. And with that, her lips were pressed against mine. I found myself putting my arms around her perfect waist. How could I go without her for a _whole week?_ To my dismay, she drew back.

"I love you, Draco." I could feel my face break into one of the biggest grins ever. I knew she did, but it was still made me feel like the happiest guy alive to hear it from her personally.

"Love you, too." I beamed. I kissed her eagerly. Soon I moved my lips down her neck. She gave a small groan of satisfaction. Eventually, I stopped.

"Merlin, its already nine o 'clock. Damn. I'll have to get back to my common room, people might start noticing."

"Okay." She said, sighing. "You will tell them, right?"

"'Course. So we tell them tonight, meet tomorrow?"

"Done." She replied. We kissed each other good bye. She went first, we never went out at the same time, people would get suspicious. _But it won't matter after tonight, will it? I _sighed_. How am I supposed to tell them? _I tried not to think about what I was about to face as I started heading to Slytherin common room.


End file.
